


Los mejores instintos

by AriadnaL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadnaL/pseuds/AriadnaL
Summary: Stiles finge estar asustado para proteger a Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Los mejores instintos

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en esta imagen: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1d/6c/d3/1d6cd3bb9e187ec6eee9de7d290e09cc.jpg

Ni siquiera era una situación diferente a las que se habían enfrentado en los últimos años.

Un omega rondaba Beacon Hills y había matado a 2 personas durante esa semana. La manada había decidido lidiar con él antes de que pudiera asesinar a más personas, razón por la cual se encontraban todos reunidos en la recientemente renovada casa Hale. Fue entonces cuando lo escucharon: un aullido solitario que prometía violencia.

El primero en salir a su encuentro fue Derek Hale, el actual alfa de la manada, dando a conocer su rango y su poca flexibilidad hacia los intrusos con un cambio parcial tanto en su cara como en sus manos. Sus betas lo rodeaban, gruñendo amenazadoramente a aquel que presentaba una amenaza para su pueblo, su manada, y su alfa.

El omega se limitó a sonreír y analizar brevemente a cada integrante de la manada. "Alfa Hale, es un placer", dijo al terminar, mostrando sus colmillos.

"No eres bienvenido aquí, esta es propiedad privada", gruñó Derek.

El omega sólo sonrió más y se acercó lentamente a la cabeza de la manada. Los demás hombres lobo estaban atentos a cada paso del hombre, pero sabían que no podían lidiar con él, tenían que dejar a su alfa hacerse cargo del asunto.

Fue solo cuando el omega estaba a pocos pies de distancia frente a Derek, que un miembro de la manada actuó. Stiles, quien había estado a lado de Derek desde que salieron de la casa, se encontraba ahora frente a Derek, de espaldas a la amenaza, escondiendo su cara en el cuello del alfa. Todos miraban la escena atónitos, ¿Stiles tenía tanto miedo? ¿Por qué le daba la espalda a un hombre lobo? ¿Hasta dónde llegaba la inconsciencia del chico? 

Incluso Derek, quien puso su mano en la espalda del adolescente casi instintivamente, se miraba confuso, pero nunca dejó de mirar a la amenaza frente a ellos.

"Vaya, tu pequeño humano tiene buenos instintos, sería un buen lobo", dijo burlonamente el hombre.

Scott hizo una mueca, esperando una respuesta sarcástica y agresiva por parte de Stiles, solo para preocuparse realmente cuando ésta nunca llegó, sin embargo, Stiles no olía a miedo, ¿qué significaba todo eso?

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa, el omega dijo "será divertido jugar con ustedes", corriendo hacia los árboles y desapareciendo rápidamente.

"¿Derek?" Preguntó Isaac, hablando por primera vez desde que salieron, preguntando silenciosamente qué deberían hacer.

"No vayan tras él, si sigue aquí mañana, le daremos caza", ordenó Derek mientras se alejaba un poco para ver al adolescente que seguía pegado a él. "¿Stiles?", preguntó con cautela.

"Estoy bien" fue lo único que respondió el chico, apenas audible, antes de ingresar nuevamente a la casa, seguido de las preguntas insistentes del resto de la manada y con un sonrojo que cubría toda su cara.

Fue solo cuando Peter y Derek se encontraron solos en el pórtico que Peter se dignó a comentar "no era una muestra de miedo".

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que Stiles hizo, no fue porque estaba asustado, todo lo contrario"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No se estaba ocultando, estaba protegiendo tu cuello", dijo el mayor, con aparente diversión en su voz, “el único humano en la manada y tiene mejores instintos que todos tus betas”, dijo finalmente, procediendo a dejar a un muy sorprendido Derek Hale con demasiados pensamientos.


End file.
